Estrellas naranjas en el cielo
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles para los retos semanales de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón ball" (Reto: Niños)
1. Ozaru

**Luna llena y una cola**

* * *

No pensó que al llegar a la Tierra se encontraría con alguien que pudiese ocasionarle grandes daños. Después de todo, a quien se enfrentaba no era más que un soldado de tercera clase. Otro insecto al que debía aplastar.

Pero no. El Príncipe de los saiyajins se equivocó.

Había estado confiado de que con su nivel de pelea sería más que suficiente para derrotar a aquel "S _aiyajin criado en la Tierra"_ , pero a medida que transcurría su lucha; cuando pensaba que ya tenía asegurada la victoria, no sabía cómo aquel insecto se las arreglaba para sacar fuerzas y seguir dándole pelea.

No podía negar que le era muy emocionante; después de todo, el espíritu de lucha lo llevaba en las venas. Pero tras recibir aquel poderoso ataque de Kakarotto, supo que sería derrotado si no pensaba en algo pronto.

Y lo hizo.

-No pensé que para derrotar a Kakarotto tuviera que transformarme.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, voló por los cielos tratando de divisar el satélite terrestre. Pero no lo encontró. Maldijo su suerte al entender que la habían destruido. Pero aun así no lo detendrían. Pues él tenía la capacidad para crear una.

Regresó hasta donde estaba su oponente y formó una pequeña esfera blanca en la palma de su mano, para después lanzarla hacia el cielo.

-¡Explota y mézclate!- Gritó con fuerza, ante la mirada de incomprensión que llevaba su rival.

Solo bastó mirar su recién creada luna llena unos segundos, antes de que empezara la transformación.

Sus colmillos se hacían presentes a medida que aumentaban sus latidos. Sentía la expansión de su cuerpo junto con el aumento de su poder. Ahora nada ni nadie lo detendría de acabar con ese miserable que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

El revestimiento de pelos por su cuerpo y el fuerte rugido que soltó fue el antecesor para todo lo que se avecinaba.

Vegeta estaba listo para pelear su última batalla en la Tierra.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Un drabble dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball Z._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos c:_


	2. Hermanos

**Como siempre debió ser**

* * *

Miles de emociones lo embargaban en ese instante. Pero la más predominante de todas, era la felicidad. Felicidad de saber que estaría nuevamente en su planeta y volvería a ver a los suyos. Volvería a ver a su hermano, Minoshia.

El viaje en la máquina del tiempo duró apenas un parpadeo, o así lo sintió Tapión. Saltó fuera de ella y la guardó una vez convertida en capsula.

Al parecer había llegado a aquel momento en que lo enviarían separado de su hermano a distintas galaxias… donde él, dentro de aquella caja musical, sería conducido a la Tierra; pero su hermano menor, a una muerte segura...

No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima cuando el sentimiento de pérdida lo embargó tras comprender que, el Minoshia que se encontraba dentro de aquella caja musical, no era su hermano (o al menos no el de su tiempo).

Aun así no iba a permitir que a ese pequeño lo alejaran de su hermano mayor. De él.

Cuando hizo acto de presencia, todos los concejales reunidos se sorprendieron. Ellos acababan de cerrar la caja musical donde estaban seguros, Tapión estaría dentro.

Tapión no perdió tiempo en explicarse y decirles sobre su propósito, pidiendo a cambio una sola cosa.

-No le digan sobre mi aparición- Habló mirando a las cajas musicales –A ninguno…

Sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó en busca de su objetivo con determinación en su mirada.

" _Una vez que acabe con Hildegran todo volverá a la normalidad, y ellos podrán permanecer unidos; como siempre debió ser…"_

Sonrió.

Sonrió al saber que evitaría la separación de dos hermanos, y la soledad que embargaría eso. Pero más que nada sonrió, porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido, estaba feliz.

Feliz de haber llegado a parar a la Tierra.

Feliz de haber conocido buenas personas que no dudaron en ayudarlo.

Feliz de haber brindado a Trunks su compañía.

Y feliz de saber que pronto acompañaría a su hermano menor donde quiera que estuviera.

" _Como siempre debió ser…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Es un poco triste, pero así me nació hacerlo… estuve escuchando la melodía de Tapión mientras lo hacía, así que eso también influyó n.n_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado..._

 _Nos leemos c:_


	3. Shenlong

**La primera vez**

* * *

Su padre le había pedido ayuda para encontrar unos artefactos electrónicos y planos antiguos que había depositado en el sótano de su hogar, en una de las tantas cajas empolvadas que había allí.

Nunca imaginó el gran descubrimiento que realizaría en ese lugar. En una de las cajas que contenían adornos antiguos divisó algo que le llamó la atención, una peculiar esfera naranja con dos estrellas en su interior. La tomó con cuidado y le quitó el polvo de encima, nunca había visto algo parecido. Mágicamente el orbe empezó a emitir un brillo cautivante, sus manos mostraban la coloración naranja proveniente de la esfera.

Cerca de ella, el contenido de otra caja empezó a mostrar el mismo brillo de igual intensidad y coloración. Otro orbe naranja se encontraba dentro, solo que esta tenía cinco estrellas en su interior.

Terminó de buscar lo que la había llevado allí y se dirigió al laboratorio de su padre para dejarle lo que necesitaba. Luego de preguntarle por las esferas naranjas que había traído consigo y si no había problema en que se las quedara, se marchó rápidamente a su habitación.

Su padre le había contado una historia muy interesante sobre aquellos orbes. Si bien era poco probable que fuera verdad; dado que solamente era una leyenda, su curiosidad e instinto aventurero no dieron marcha atrás ante el misterio que envolvía a las _DragonBalls_.

Con decisión, los días siguientes se la pasó buscando y recaudando toda la información posible con respecto a aquellas esferas. Y sí, habían más; siete en total.  
Al reunirlas todas y pronunciando correctamente el llamado con ambas manos al cielo, se dice que aparecería un Dios dragón; _Shenlong_ , quien cumpliría cualquier deseo que pidieras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lanzó una capsula a la pista apareciendo frente a ella su vehículo motorizado, propio de la compañía de su padre. Había empacado todo lo que necesitaría para llevar a cabo ese largo viaje. Montó su moto, pero antes de encenderla, dio un último vistazo a su hogar.

La emoción que sentía superaba el miedo ante lo que le depararía en su camino a la búsqueda de las _DragonBalls_. Sabía que sería peligroso ir a recorrer el mundo en busca de esas pequeñas esferas, pero estaba decidida a correr el riesgo. Después de todo, su deseo; el de conocer al amor de su vida, se haría realidad gracias a ello…

Sacó del pequeño estuche en su cintura los dos orbes que estaban contenidos dentro.

Volvieron a brillar mágicamente, al igual que su corazón latía emocionado.

" _Nos veremos pronto, Shenlong"_

Con este último pensamiento, Bulma se embarcó a lo que sería la más grande aventura de su vida. Y definitivamente, presenciaría al colosal Dios dragón; llamado Shenlong, muchas veces a lo largo de su vida.

Pero ninguna se compararía con aquella primera vez.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _No me imagino la emoción que debe haber sentido Bulma al ver a Shenlong la primera vez, de seguro que superó todas sus expectativas sobre dragones xD._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos c:_


	4. Icejins

**Una vez más**

* * *

Pesadillas constantes le han venido afectando durante los últimos 12 años, cada vez que cae dormido.

* * *

 _ **Freezer cae en picado incapaz de defenderse, al mismo tiempo en que Gokú lo golpea justo en el pecho, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo moribundo de Namek. En el último segundo, se las arregla para aterrizar de pie, formando un pequeño agujero en el suelo junto con él.**_

 _ **-No voy a admitir la derrota a un asqueroso saiyajin, ¡nunca!-**_

 _ **Resuelto a continuar luchando, Freezer se sale del agujero para volver a atacar a Gokú, ajeno a su propio ataque en forma de disco que lo cortaría por la mitad.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **-Gokú no es el único Super saiyajin; de hecho, estas frente a uno.**_

 _ **Freezer se queda mirándolo sin habla cuando su mente es de pronto invadida por imágenes de Gokú en su forma de Super saiyajin, mirándolo.**_

 _ **-Esos ojos...- pronuncia con terror en su voz. -Tiene los mismos ojos...-  
Los siguientes desenlaces pasaron rápidamente. Una gran explosión, un gran cráter vacío, un ataque de ki a su dirección... y una espada.**_

 _ **El tirano no se da cuenta de lo que había sucedido, hasta que su visión aparentemente se divide por la mitad; al igual que su cuerpo, antes de que un calor y dolor agudo lo envolviera, reduciéndolo a cenizas.**_

* * *

-Maldita sea...

Se las arregla para calmarse un poco mientras sus sentidos vuelven a él y al instante recuerda dónde está. Inmediatamente, su sorpresa se sustituye por el odio y disgusto, frunciendo el ceño a los distintos animales, ángeles y otras criaturas adorables jugando a su alrededor, cantando canciones y tocando instrumentos; todas las cosas Freezer detesta.

 _Durante 12 largos años, me he podrido en las profundidades asquerosamente alegres del infierno, siendo atormentado sin cesar por estos ángeles cantores y las constantes pesadillas de mis peores derrotas. Mientras, ustedes han vivido sus vidas en paz y relativa comodidad... pero no más._ _  
Puede que me hayan destruido de todas las formas imaginables posible, pero ahora que he vuelto... todos ustedes van a conocer el verdadero significado de la desesperación..._

 _Una vez más._

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Y agradecería sus reviews n.n/_

 _Nos leemos c:_


	5. Red Ribbon

**Un mismo pasado, diferente destino**

* * *

La venganza es para todo lo que vivo. Es el único motor que me alienta a seguir acabando con las multitudes que se cruzan en mi camino. Si ellos no se preocuparon, ni mostraron compasión por mí; ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora con ellos? Es que acaso en ese entonces, ¿yo merecía todo lo que me ocurrió?

Claro que no.

Mi cuerpo; junto al de mi hermano, fue profanado de incontables formas. No puedo recordar mi vida anterior a ese tortuoso incidente, pero recuerdo claramente la agonía que padecí durante ese proceso. Me mentalicé con la idea de hacer pagar a los responsables; y el primero de ellos me dio el poder y la fuerza para hacerlo. Que idiota de su parte. Pero luego de que mi hermano acabara con él, fuimos por los demás.

Todo el mundo era responsable.

Y cada uno de ellos sufriría las consecuencias.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Comprendí que el mundo no era culpable de lo que mi hermano y yo pasamos. Solo fuimos víctimas de un trágico destino, que pudo haberle tocado a cualquiera. También comprendí que al igual que cualquier otro ser humano, puedo albergar otro tipo de sentimientos, no solo el odio impulsado por mi venganza. Puedo amar y ser amada.

Tuve la oportunidad de empezar nuevamente y olvidarme de ese pasado oscuro que creí, marcaría mi vida para siempre. Pude ver lo equivocada que estaba, y no me avergüenzo de ello.

Gracias por mostrarme todo eso, _Krillin_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _He comenzado la universidad y ya me han dejado proyectos para presentarlos en poco días; creí que no me alcanzaría tiempo para participar del reto semanal, pero aquí estoy xD espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos c:_


	6. Padre

Carta al infierno

* * *

Nunca imaginé que este planeta me cambiaría tanto.

Ha marcado un antes y después en mi vida. Aunque claro, nada de eso se compara a mi vida después de _ella_.

Patético, lo sé.

Aun me cuesta asimilarlo… pero lo he aceptado.

He aceptado llevar esta vida y los sentimientos que a lo largo de todas mis batallas he ido ganando. Solo quiero aclarar que esto es lo que he elegido; te parezca patético o no, no lo cambiaría. Me siento más fuerte que nunca y sé que es por ellos; _mi familia_. Y también es por ellos que te escribo esto.

Puede que con la desaparición de nuestro planeta haya dejado de ser un príncipe... pero nunca dejaré de ser tu hijo; por esa razón, te perdono cada error o mala decisión que hayas tomado y me haya dañado de alguna forma.

Nos volveremos a ver, padre. Hasta entonces, sigue esperándome en el infierno.

 _ **V.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Solo dáselo, Enma Daioh-sama- Gruñó Vegeta, irritado.

-¿Estás seguro de no querer entregárselo personalmente? Es tu padre después de todo…

-Deja de estar insistiendo en eso, mi respuesta no va a cambiar. Solamente encárgate de hacérselo llegar.

-Está bien, Vegeta. Te haré este favor por todas las veces que has ayudado a salvar el universo y proteger la Tierra- asintió al príncipe saiyajin, deteniendo su insistencia -Pero, ¿crees que lo leerá?- preguntó inseguro el ogro mayor.

-Hn.

 _"Estoy seguro de ello…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Bueno, eso fue todo. Ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mi n.n y si es así, no duden en dejarme sus reviews al respecto ;)_

 _Nos leemos c:_


	7. Torneo de artes marciales

**¡Que comience el combate!**

* * *

Gente en cantidad se encaminaba exudando emoción. Hombres, mujeres, niños e incluso familias enteras; todos muy ansiosos por revivir el furor de ver a distintos luchadores y guerreros combatir entre sí. Muchos de ellos buscando ganar la recompensa que les sería dada al lograr la victoria; otros simplemente buscaban concretar una pelea pendiente; y otro... _él_ solo buscaba divertirse haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Luchar.

Los gritos de aliento y júbilo aumentaron a medida que los tambores retumbaban con fiereza. Por último, el deleitoso sonido de dos platillos chocando, siendo el antecesor de lo que estaba por comenzar.

El presentador; entusiasta y galante, se dirigió hacia el ring y después de hacer una limpia pirueta con su micrófono, se dirigió hacia el público y exclamó esas cuatro palabras que todos querían oír:

 _-¡Que comience el combate!-_ gritó con fuerza, siendo seguido por una multitud de gritos y aplausos.

No importaba donde se realizara el torneo; sea en la Tierra, en el más allá o incluso en otro planeta fuera de nuestro sistema solar, la euforia y emoción siempre estarían allí.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_ _  
Aquí estoy otra vez n.n/_ _  
Esta idea se me ocurrió apenas vi la imagen del reto semanal. Quería plasmar la emoción que se siente cuando la pelea estar por comenzar :D_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por leer ;)_


	8. Niños

No era una falsa alarma, ahora podía verlo.

Había estado sacando cuentas desde que se retiró más temprano de la empresa luego de haber caído desmayada en plena junta administrativa. La llevaron al área médica del edificio rápidamente, todos preocupados cuestionándose qué era lo que había sucedido con la señora Bulma.

El alboroto no duró mucho. Después de unos 5 minutos en que la atendieron, ya se encontraba despierta. Aunque igual de confundida. Bulma pidió que no llamaran a su casa a avisar de lo sucedido ya que en ese momento no le tomó mucha importancia; hubiera regresado a continuar con la junta pero la enfermera que la atendió le recomendó tomarse el día para descansar, ella aceptó a sabiendas de que últimamente no había estado descansando muy bien, eso y agregándole un saiyajin que no perdía oportunidad en hacerla enfurecer. Necesitaba ese descanso.

Mientras conducía su aeronave de regreso a la Corporación Capsula se sintió inquieta, como si esperara ser sorprendida, aunque no sabía si por algo o alguien.

En todo el trayecto se topaba a cada momento con un ambiente maternal. Mujeres con bebés, padres con sus niños, carteles de propaganda con el mismo tema, era como si el universo hubiera conspirado para hacerle saber lo que se vendría.

Pero fue el último mensaje subliminal que escuchó, el que la hizo parar en seco su aeronave.

Una televisora de un edificio transmitió en el instante en que pasaba piloteando su aeronave, una corta entrevista a una mujer donde le preguntaban cómo había reaccionado al saber de su segundo embarazo... La señora respondió que le había tomado por sorpresa descubrir que nuevamente estaba embarazada, ya que no había estado prestando atención a las señales que su cuerpo le daba, aunque una parte de ella lo sentía...

Y Bulma lo sintió.

Era indescriptible el sentimiento que la embargó en ese instante. El ser nuevamente madre no lo había estado considerando, pero eso no significaba que no haya querido serlo. El hecho de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde el nacimiento de Trunks también fue un factor en su contra, pero eso ya no importaba.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar, sosteniendo el cuarto test donde claramente podía observar dos rayitas, ese fue el confirmante de que estaba embarazada. Traería al mundo otra vida nueva, otro terrícola con sangre saiyajin.

 _Saiyajin..._

¿Cómo tomaría Vegeta la noticia de que sería nuevamente padre? No es que tuviera miedo de su reacción, solo no podía evitar recordar su primer embarazo, el cual lo había pasado mayormente sin él.

Pero ahora era diferente, Vegeta se había desecho de sus demonios del pasado y aceptó quedarse con ellos, con su familia.

Quería esperar para decírselo, pero al mismo tiempo quería soltarlo ya. No vaya a ser que lo detecte mediante su ki y le arruine la sorpresa que le daría... aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si es que se podía detectar el ki de un feto. No lo había pensado... Estaba divagando.

—Simplemente se lo diré y ya— dijo con determinación.

—¿Decir qué a quién, mujer?— Vegeta apareció como si hubiera sido invocado.

—¡Ah! ¡Vegeta! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de repente— gritó sobresaltada.

Vegeta sonrió. —No es mi culpa que no seas consiente de lo que te rodea. Y responde lo que te pregunté, mujer.

—¡Ush! Encima andas espiando conversaciones. ¡Eres un chismoso! No te diré nada— terminó sacándole la lengua de manera infantil para luego cruzar sus brazos dándole la espalda.

—¿Conversaciones? Hablabas sola, Bulma. ¿Debería decirte qué parecías?— terminó lo último con un toque de malicia.

Bulma se giró al instante. —No te atrevas...— tenía el ceño fruncido.

Lo haría.

—Hn. Pues parecías una loc-

—¡Estoy embarazada!— Lo soltó de golpe y un silencio se formó entre ambos.

Vegeta se quedó sin nada que decir. No daba crédito a lo que escuchó, pero ¿por qué no?

Bulma no había querido soltarlo así pero es que ese saiyajin siempre la sacaba de sus casillas. Respiró calmada y volvió a decir. —Estoy embarazada, Vegeta... seremos padres de nuevo— Vegeta la miró a los ojos notándolos más brillantes que nunca.

Otro hijo, uno nuevo con el que no cometería los errores del pasado. Haría de él un gran guerrero digno de la casta real de Vegeta—sei como lo era Trunks. Podía hacerlo bien esta vez. _Lo haría bien esta vez._

—Se llamará Vegeta— dijo el príncipe, y Bulma sonrió.

—¿Eh? Pero ya había pensado en otro nombr—

El príncipe la cortó. —Es una tradición en la realeza saiyajin llevar el nombre del antiguo rey; y ya que con Trunks no se pudo, este se llamará así...

Bulma puso mala cara pero cedió. —Está bien, se llamará Vegeta... Y ahora, ¿no me felicitarás? Después de todo, tu esposa va a traer otro bebé al mundo.

—Hmp. Bien hecho, mujer— dijo medio avergonzado. Bulma lo abrazó contenta.

—Tendremos que arreglar otro cuarto e ir comprando su ropita, su cuna y los pañales...— a Vegeta le dio un tic en el ojo mientras la escuchaba.

—Aún falta para que nazca el mocoso, ¿por qué quieres comprar todas esas cosas pronto?— no lo entendía.

—Ush. ¡Porque no quiero dejarlo para después!

—Como sea, solo recuerda que se llamará Vegeta. No quiero que me salgas con que se te ocurrió otro nombre— con su mujer nunca se sabía.

—Ya te dije que estoy de acuerdo. Aunque...— Bulma calló.

Vegeta miró a su mujer al no escucharla terminar de hablar. Pero se inquietó al notar una sonrisa típica de él en el rostro de su esposa. Prefirió no preguntar. Algo le decía que lo descubriría con el tiempo.

Bulma calló para no decirle lo que sentía y entrar de nuevo en el tema del nombre. Si bien había cedido con que el bebé se llame Vegeta, ella no estaba considerándolo realmente. Después de todo, algo le decía que no esperaba a un niño.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Que tal! Aquí estoy de regreso con los retos n.n_

 _Ni bien lo vi, me dije: "esta tengo que hacerla basada en Bra." y aquí está el resultado, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su huella mediante sus Reviews. Los aprecio bastante._

 _Nos leemos c:_


End file.
